What If
by happy-rea
Summary: Merlin was found out and had to run in the middle of the night, years later on the day of Arthur's coronation a stranger asks to see King Arthur. A stranger with gold eyes. Again AlbusProngsRebeccaPotter requsted thisstory be put online.


Summery: Merlin was found out and made a run for it in the middle of the night. Arthur woke up the next morning with a note on his pillowcase that said 'I'll see you again'

Years later Uther has died and just before Arthur's coronation a man that no one recognises appears and asks to speak to the king.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) Enjoy (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

"I keep telling you. The crown prince will not speak to anyone."

"I told you, I need to speak to my king. He won't mind you let me in, honest."

"Two things kid," The guard growled "One he's not the king yet. And two no, means NO now scram."

Getting annoyed with the guard the man's eyes flashed gold and the guard fell to the ground asleep. "And I told you. I WILL speak to King Arthur."

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Gwen appeared round the corner carrying a tray of food for the crown prince, she was about to scream when she saw the guard on the floor, when she caught a look at the man who was standing in front of her with a wide grin on his face.

"MELIN?"

He nodded and she dropped the tray she was holding, it stopped and floated in mid-air. "It's true?" She questioned her old friend

He simply nodded "They would have killed me; if I had died then Arthur would have died ages ago."

"He has coped fine without you here these past few years" Gwen protested.

Merlin shook his head, "Every time you saw a flash of something in the corner of your eye, every time something happened and you couldn't help but think Arthur was lucky to live. Every time Gwen, every time without fail, it was me."

She stared at him.

"I never left Gwen. I promise" He stepped forward; she ran to him and hugged the warlock as hard as she could. "Gwen… need, to, breathe"

She let go and went to pick up the floating tray but Merlin got there before her. He pulled off his cloak showing himself in the clothes she was used to him seeing

"Do you mind if I…" He trailed off and she knew what he was asking, nodded and then said

"You're already late, hurry up."

"Gwen" Merlin grinned "When was I ever on time?"

She laughed and agreed. Merlin stepped forward and opened the door to the crown prince's room.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

"Moring Gwen" Said Arthur not turning round to see who it was "you're a bit late aren't you?"

"Ahh but Arthur," Merlin spoke and couldn't help but grin when he saw the prat stiffen at the sound of his voice "When was I ever on time to get you up in the morning? In fact, I'm impressed…" Arthur turned round slowly, hoping that this time it really was Merlin and not just his mind playing tricks "You've managed to dress yourself. Come on my friend, you've had your fun" He continued thinking back to the first time they met, hoping to prove to Arthur that it really was him.

"Do I know you?" Arthur asked remembering the same scene

"I'm Merlin" Spoke said the warlock with a grin on his face and his arm outstretched.

"So I don't know you." Replied the Crown Prince with a grin on his face as well

"Ahh well no."

"And yet you call me friend…"

"My mistake."

"Yeah I think so."

"I could never have a friend who could be such a prat" Arthur pouted and Merlin could no longer keep up replaying this scene. He burst into laughter, Arthur couldn't help but do the same but managed to say a later line "I could have you thrown in jail for that"

"Who do you think you are?" Merlin spoke through his laughter especially as they both knew what line was coming next and so they said it together

"The King?"

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

After they finished laughing they sat against Arthur's bed.

"What are you doing back here Merlin, why did you leave?"

"Did your father not tell you?" the old manservant asked.

"He said something about him being glad you had left. He was going to kill you when you returned you know."

"He would have killed me if I stayed Arthur. I'm a warlock. I use magic." Arthur stared at him "Only to save your life mind" He continued quickly.

"I've never hurt anyone just for fun. I wouldn't, I don't think I could. I SWEAR Arthur I have only used it to save your life. Even when I ran I've still only used it to save your life and to live off when I had no other way."

Arthur turned to face his old friend "Show me."

"You want me to show you magic?" Merlin checked that he had understood him correctly

"I want you to show me your magic and prove to me that you are right and my father was wrong"

So Merlin did, he showed Arthur simple spells and more difficult ones. The one that made up Arthur's decision was the one that Merlin used to defeat the Griffin.

"You killed the Griffin?"

Merlin shrugged "It was long ago. But yes, I may have been to be the one to cast the spell which was the only way to defeat it."

"You let Lancelot take the credit."

"I didn't want it" Merlin argued

"Why not?"

"There was no point. The only important thing was that the griffin was killed and stopped tormenting people"

"Your one of a kind Merlin, you know that" Arthur said after thinking a bit. "Come on. I'm becoming the king." He stood up and pulled on Merlin's arm, causing him to fall onto his feet

"Thanks Arthur" Merlin said sarcastically

"No problem." Arthur replied with a grin. "I do have one question though."

"Yeah…"

"Why do your eyes turn gold?"

Merlin laughed "I have a glamour on them. They're natural colour is gold; normally I trick people into seeing blue. But when I use magic, they cancel each other out."

"Can I see them properly" Arthur asked

Merlin concentrated for a bit and let the glamour fall, he knew it had worked because Arthur gasped.

"They stand out a bit" Arthur finally said dryly

"I know. Now as much as I like standing talking to you in the Crown Prince Chambers. I believe you are planning on sleeping in the King's chambers tonight. But to do that you must be King."

"SHIIIIIIIIIT" Arthur shouted and ran out the door, they ran to the back entrance to the main hall and started to walk slowly from there to where Arthur was to enter from.

At the door Arthur turned and shocked Merlin by asking another simple question "Crown me?"

"WHAT?"

"Well my father's dead – so he can't do it. Normally it is someone the new king sees as his equal, or very nearly. Someone he trusts with his life and by extension his kingdom. I was going to have Gaius do it, but I'm hoping you would take that role for me."

"Arthur are you sure you want me to do this?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Arthur replied seriously

"With a compliment like that I can hardly turn it down"

"Well being the idiot you are…"

"Hey" Merlin laughed, Arthur joined in and when they had finished the two of them stepped into the Great Hall together.

Side by Side. As equals.

People were looking at Merlin in shock. Most knew who he was but some did not. Those who did not were quickly being filled in on the young warlock's back story.

Merlin saw Gaius and sent him a quick mental message saying Arthur had asked him to take the physicians place. At the old man's smile he knew that it had been received and understood.

What shocked people the most was Merlin's _stunning_ gold eyes. They were sure they had not been like that before he had left.

Arthur stopped halfway down the hall and Merlin continued picking up the crown on his way and stood next to the throne, after clearing his throat he spoke, his voice laddered with magic.

"Please forgive me, I did not know that I would be doing this so I have not learnt the traditional words. However it is my belief that Arthur will not be your traditional king so I do not think it matters." He smiled at Arthur who glared back. "Crown Prince Arthur of Camelot step forward."

Arthur did so and shocked everyone by knelling in front of Merlin –showing the ultimate sign of respect. Merlin spoke again. "Arthur, you have faced many tasks in the past and will do so again in the future. However in every single one you have always done what is best for your people. I do not feel I need to ask this but I will. Do you swear to always do what is best for Camelot and not for yourself?"

"I do." Said Arthur.

"Do you swear to govern the people to the best of your ability as King?"

"I do" repeated Arthur.

"Then repeat after me. I Arthur Pendragon…

"I Arthur Pendragon,"  
"Do solemnly swear…"

"do solemnly swear,

"to rule Camelot to the best of my ability…"

"to rule Camelot to the best of my ability…"

"and to be fair and just in all situations."

"And to be fair and just in all situations."

"Then, rise King Arthur of Camelot and great your people." Said Merlin after placing the crown on his friend's head.

Arthur rose and turned to face every one who had gathered for such an important occasion, he smiled at them and they cheered for him.

He raised his hand and they all silenced. "I'm sure you all noticed" he said "that it was not Gaius – the court physician – who crowned me. I am also aware that most of you recognise him but not his eyes. I can promise you that you are not going mad and they were not gold when he was last here. Some of the rumours about Merlin are true. He DOES use magic, but he has only used it to protect me and Camelot. Therefore I release the ban on magic instead if it is used to hurt people the will be judged and dealt with fairly." The crowd looked at Arthur in shock. So he elaborated "many people in this room know how to use a sword, which is deadly but can also be used to protect. We do not judge them because they can use the sword. Even though everyone who picks up a sword could easily kill someone. Merlin uses magic, like I use the sword. It can be deadly and it has been to Camelot's enemies, but it is more complex than that. Merlin has only used magic – his sword - to protect. Also it takes a lot of training to work out how to kill someone with magic. Tell me what is more deadly?" he asked the closest knight

"The sword I guess sire."

"Correct. Therefore, I will judge people who use magic wrongly the same way I treat people who use the sword wrongly. Come here Merlin"

Merlin walked forward and knelt in front of Arthur and the King spoke again "I King Arthur name you Merlin…"

"I go by Emrys now Arthur." Merlin interrupted quietly.

"Name you **Merlin** Emrys, as the court magician and my most trusted advisor." Merlin's mouth dropped open in shock with a prod from his king he stood up.

"Uh" The warlock scratched the back of his neck "Thanks I wasn't expecting that, I thought that I would be lucky to be your manservant again."

Arthur elbowed him and he dropped his arm and continued to speak "I know that quite a lot of you have been scared of magic for many years, you used to watch the executions glad that they had died because who ever it was had the capabilities to hurt you. Everyone has the power to hurt someone else and I will do my best to protect everyone so that they are not harmed by magic, if you do know someone who can use magic make sure they know that I will want to see them at some point. Magic is a gift not a curse; remember that."

He stepped back into his normal position, behind Arthur, guarding his back and the new king stepped forward again. "I'm just going to reiterate what Merlin said if I find out that you have been harming people who have the gift then the repercussions will not be pleasant. Now go and enjoy the celebrations."

The crowd cheered and walked off murmuring to each other about the new king and the court magician.

Merlin walked up to Morgana who smiled at him "It's good to see you again Merlin,"

"You too Morgana." He placed his left hand on her forehead and said quietly under his breath some words of magic allowing it to flow through him into her, when he finished the few people left in the throne room looked at him as he caught Morgana who fell to the floor.

"What have you done Merlin?" Arthur asked

"I have done what she had asked." He replied

"What do you mean?" Gwen was curious.

"Morgana's mind has been crying out for relief, she has gone to the druids a few times in the hope of finding me. Now I have returned I have granted her wish."

"Explain" The King growled.

Emrys nodded and did "Morgana Le Fay is a seer and will one day learn to use magic but the only visions of the future she saw were those of horror, of death and destruction. I have given her what she asked no longer will she be plagued with these visions every night but ones of joy. She will only see the dark ones when it is necessary and then she will know to tell me so I can solve it if it is within my capabilities."

Arthur nodded and called to a guard to take Morgana to her bed, "She'll wake up in a few hours feeling fully refreshed" Merlin said to the guards who were going to stand by her door.

As Arthur and Merlin walked through Camelot smiling and laughing, Arthur turned to Merlin and said "I'm glad your back Merlin it's been dull without you."

"I'm glad to be back to, I didn't like hiding."

Arthur nodded then thought for a bit, "Did you use your magic to clean my armour and do your chores."

Merlin nodded sheepishly before seeing his friends face. "Should I run?" He asked

"I think that would be a good idea" Arthur replied giving Merlin a five second head start before chasing him, the people of Camelot watch this in amazement and delight, they finally believed that this would be Camelot's golden era.

And they were right.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) The End (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

A/N: Well what do you think. I'm not sure about the ending but I like most of it. I can't help thinking it could be a bit longer though but I have so many unfinished stories I thought it would be best to keep this as a one-shot.

Love Ya

Happy-reader007


End file.
